lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Archetypen
Ein Archetypus (oder Archetyp, Plural Archetypen) ist eine Methode für die Analyse oder für das Schreiben von Geschichten und Mythologie. Die archetypische Analyse geht davon aus, dass jede Mythologie identische Basisstrukturen hat, die sich in Charakteren und Handlung niederschlagen. Die wohl bekannteste Kombination ist die „Heldenreise“ („Hero's Quest“). Analyse-Beispiele Drei wichtige Beispiele der archetypischen Analyse stammen von , und . Jung Jung behauptet, dass die Archetypen bereits im „kollektiven Unbewussten“ der Menschheit vorhanden sind. Vogler Voglers Archetypen-Charaktere sind dem Konzept von „Standard-Charakteren“ („stock characters“) sehr ähnlich. Einige Beispiele sind: Held (Hero), Mentor, Torwächter (Threshold Guardian), Herold/Bote (Herald), Formwandler (Shapeshifter), Schatten/Schurke (Shadow) und Gauner/Schelm (Trickster). http://changingminds.org/disciplines/storytelling/characters/vogler_archetypes.htm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Writer%27s_Journey:_Mythic_Structure_For_Writers Campbell Campbells Mythologie der Handlung einer Heldenreise unterteilt die Grundstruktur wie folgt.http://www.skepticfiles.org/atheist2/hero.htm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hero_with_a_Thousand_Faces :#Aufbruch, bestehend aus: :#*dem „Ruf des Abenteuers“ („call to adventure“) :#*der „Weigerung des Rufes“ („refusal of the call“) :#*„Übernatürlicher Hilfe“ („supernatural aid“) :#*„Durchschreiten des ersten Tores“ („crossing the first threshold“) :#*„Wiedergeburt / Im Bauch des Wals“ („rebirth / belly of the whale“) :# Initiation, bestehend aus: :#*„Straße der Prüfungen“ („road of trials“) :#*„Treffen mit der Göttin“ („meeting with the goddess“) :#*„Versuchung durch die Frau“ („woman temptress“) :#*„Versöhnung mit dem Vater“ („atonement with father“) :#*„Apotheose“ - Bewusstsein/Wahrnehmung einer neuen Realität („apotheosis“ - awareness of new reality) :#*„Bewusstsein/Wahrnehmung des Ziels und dessen Guts“ („awareness of goal and its good“) :#Die Rückkehr, bestehend aus: :#*„Weigerung der Rückkehr“ („refusing return“) :#*„Magischer Flug und Verfolgung“ („magic flight and pursuit“) :#*„Rettung“ („rescue“) :#*„Tor der Rückkehr“ („threshold of returning“) :#*„Meister von zwei Welten“ („master of two worlds“) - die alte Welt und die neue Welt, die auf der Reise entdeckt wird :#*„Erfüllung des Wunsches/Gebets“ („granting of the boon“) hat bestätigt, dass Campbells Mythologiestruktur als Grundlage für seine Filmreihe „'' “ diente. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hero_with_a_Thousand_Faces http://www.deanesmay.com/posts/1116566815.shtml http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/George_Lucas%27s_influences http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mythology_in_Star_Wars http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hero_with_a_Thousand_Faces http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker#Adherence_to_the_Hero_Cycle Es gibt zahlreiche Vergleiche anhand dieser Struktur, zum Beispiel zwischen „''Star Wars“ und „'' “. http://boards.theforce.net/The_Star_Wars_Saga/b10456/20431607/?36 http://rammfan518.wordpress.com/2007/02/04/five-modern-myths-part-i/ Bei ''Lost Charaktere Bei einigen Archetypen ist es möglich, dass ein Charakter mehrere ineinander vereint. Während Ben zum Beispiel hauptsächlich als „Schatten“ interpretierbar ist, stellt er gleichzeitig einen „Mentor“ dar und weist auch einige Aspekte eines „Formwandlers“ auf. Charlie, den man hauptsächlich als „Schelm“ interpretieren kann, stellt in mancher Hinsicht auch einen „Held“ dar. Held Von den Charakteren bei Lost kann am ehesten Jack als Heldenfigur interpretiert werden, es gibt auch einige andere Charaktere, die teil- oder zeitweise als Held interpretierbar sind. Mentor Der Mentor ist die Figur, die in der von ausgewählt wird, um bei der Suche nach seinem Vater zu führen. Es ist wichtig, darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Rolle des Mentors, der ein Führer ist, der einem oder mehreren Protagonisten beisteht, durchaus von jedem anderen Charakter übernommen werden kann, der über das nötige Wissen und die nötige Gesinnung verfügt. Neben den hier erwähnten Mentoren gibt es auch in jeder Staffel einzelne Handlungselemente, in denen ein Charakter in die Rolle eines Mentors passen würde. Da sich dies jedoch fast immer nur auf einen gewissen Aspekt und einen kurzen Zeitraum bezieht, gelten diese Charaktere nicht automatisch als Mentor. In der 1. Staffel gibt es abgesehen von einigen unabhängigen Aspekten keinen eindeutigen Mentor. Man könnte jedoch argumentieren, dass Locke dieser Rolle gerecht wird, sowohl auf eine pragmatische als auch auf eine glaubens-bestätigende Kapazität bezogen. In der 2. Staffel wird Desmond ein widerwilliger Mentor, einfach dadurch, dass er ein wesentlich größeres Wissen über die Insel hat, als die Überlebenden. In der 3. Staffel tritt erstmals ein deutlicher Mentor in Erscheinung, der die Überlebenden durch die Handlung führt: Benjamin Linus. Obwohl er auch häufig seine eigenen geheimen Interessen verfolgt und eine Opposition zu den Überlebenden von Oceanic Flug 815 einnimmt, liefert er ihnen auch Handlungsrichtungen und Informationen, die sie zur Erfüllung ihrer eigenen Aufgaben benötigen. Der Mentor ist häufig auch ein „Magier“ („Magician“) Magischer Neger „'Magischer Neger'“ ist eine literarische Bezeichnung für einen Typ von Standardcharakter. machte diese Bezeichnung populär, um zu zeigen, wie Afroamerikaner oft in fiktiven Werken dargestellt werden. Ein magischer Neger hat folgende Kennzeichen: * Ist Afroamerikanisch * Sein einziger Zweck ist es, den weißen Protagonisten zu helfen und ihnen Ratschläge zu geben * Besitzt etwas, bei dem es sich um magische Kräfte zu handeln scheint, die unterschiedlich subtil auftreten können. * Ist weise, geduldig und spirituell. * Rose: ** Zu Beginn der Serie scheint Rose Nadler dem Archetypus des „magischen Negers“ zu entsprechen: *** Sie ist Afroamerikanerin und abgesehen von Hintergrund- und Rückblendencharakteren die einzige weibliche Afroamerikanerin in der 1. Staffel. *** Sitzt mit Jack, dem (weißen) Anführer der Überlebenden zusammen und sagt: „''Eine gute Seele sind sie. Fürsorglich, geduldig.“ und „''Ich befreie sie von der Verantwortung.“, als wenn sie ihm einen Motivationsschub geben will *** Obwohl alle anderen glauben, dass es außer ihnen keine weiteren Überlebenden von Flug 815 gibt, ist sie sicher, dass ihr Mann Bernard ebenfalls überlebt hat. *** Charlie, ein weiterer weißer Charakter, bittet Rose um Hilfe. Sie hilft ihm mit Ratschlägen und einem Gebet. Außerdem zeigt sie erneut ihr Vertrauen an den Glauben daran, dass ihr Mann noch lebt: „''Ich weiß es einfach. Von der Verzweiflung zur Zuversicht ist es nur ein winziger Schritt. Aber auf meiner Seite ist es viel schöner.“ ** Rose wird "vielschichtiger": Später in der Serie wird ihr fester Glauben daran, dass ihr Ehemann Bernard noch lebt, bestätigt, als die beiden wieder aufeinander treffen. Dieses Ereignis kennzeichnet den Beginn von Roses Wandlung von einem Archetypen zu einem vielschichtigeren Charakter mit mehreren Rollen: * Eine Ehefrau, die mit ihrem Mann streitet. * Eine Anführerin, die dabei hilft, die Nahrung zu ordnen. * Eine Person mit Krebs, die einen Mann hat, der sich um sie kümmert und versucht, ihr zu helfen, zu überleben. * Trotz allem erfüllt sie weiterhin Aufgaben des Archetypus vom „magischen Neger“, zum Beispiel indem sie Locke hilft, als dieser unter eine Glaubenskrise leidet: }} * Walt ** Er hilft anderen und gibt Ratschläge, zum Beispiel überzeugt er (bzw. eine Vision von Walt) Locke davon, nicht Selbstmord zu begehen, weil er „''eine Aufgabe''“ hat. ** Er scheint über eine übersinnliche Begabung zu verfügen, die bisher jedoch nicht weiter erläutert wurde Dies könnte auch eine besondere Verbindung zur Insel umfassen. ** Es gibt jedoch auch einige Aspekte, die dagegen sprechen. Im Gegensatz zu Rose ist er nicht ausdrücklich spirituell oder inspirierend und er hat bezüglich der Insel anscheinend ähnliche Ansichten wie Locke, weshalb er keine Verbindung zu den anderen Überlebenden hat, die ihn veranlassen würde, ihnen zu helfen. * Bezüge: :* Television without Pity (Fernsehen ohne Mitleid - „''Es scheint, dass die Autoren aus Rose nicht nur einen magischen Neger machen; sie haben auch eine Seite von Survivor genommen und sie zu einer religiösen, dunkelhäutigen Quotenfrau gemacht.“ („''It seems like the writers are not only making Rose the magical negro, they've taken a page from Survivor and added her as the token religious black lady on the island, as well.“)(Siehe auch: http://forums.televisionwithoutpity.com/index.php?showtopic=3120925&st=4920) :* The Programming Insider - „''Rose war die Idee für einen glaubensbasierten „Magischen Neger“-Charakter.“ („''Rose was an idea for a Faith-based magical negro character.“) :* LiveJournal - „''Notwendige Archetypen für eine heldenhafte Abenteurergruppe''“ („''Necessary archetypes for a heroic group of adventurers''“) :* South Dakota Dark - „''Mr. Eko, der von allen Charakteren wie dieser Stereotyp behandelt wird''“ („Mr. Eko, who is treated as this stereotype by all of the characters''“) :* Horror Talk - „''Lost hat einen „Magischen Neger“, es ist Walt.“ („Lost has a magical negro, it's Walt.“) Herold Ein Herold kündigt neue Informationen, Handlungselemente oder -richtungen an, die den Hauptcharakter (gewöhnlich den Helden) dazu veranlasst, zu handeln. Bei ''Lost übernimmt Vincent sehr häufig die Rolle des Herolds, indem er Gegenstände von Interesse, wie zum Beispiel die Marienstatue oder den Arm von Roger Linus aus dem DHARMA-Bus , oder indem er Charaktere zu neuen (Handlungs-)Elementen führt, wie zum Beispiel Shannon, die er zu Ana-Lucia und damit in ihren Tod führt. Es können jedoch auch extrem unwichtige Charaktere, diese Rolle übernehmen. Ein gutes Beispiel bei Lost findet sich in der Episode : Der arme Mann veranlasst Jin zum Handeln, wodurch dieser seine Anstellung als Türpage verliert und die Kernwerte seines Charakters entwickelt. Des weiteren lernt er im Anschluss zusätzlich durch Tai Soo und die Frau in dem orange-farbenen Kleid seine zukünftige Ehefrau Sun kennen. Torwächter Desmond spielt die Rolle des Torwächter im Sinne des „Wächters“ der Schwan-Station. Als seine Rolle nicht mehr benötigt wird, rennt er davon und verlässt die Handlung, bis er später als neuer Archetyp zurückkehren kann. Dabei handelt es sich um den Helden, der sich der Apotheose des archetypischen „zweiten Kapitels“ unterzieht, indem er die Macht seiner Visionen realisiert. In der 4. Staffel suggeriert Ben, dass das Monster ein Wächter ist. Er geht jedoch nicht darauf ein, was genau bewacht wird, also was genau sich „hinter der bewachten Tür befindet“. Aufgrund der miteinander verwobenen Handlungslinien von Lost sind die Charaktere teilweise gegenseitige Torwächter. Ben ist für Locke ein Torwächter, bezogen auf Lockes Apotheose durch die Erkennung seiner wahren Bedeutung. Am Ende der 3. Staffel ist Locke ein Torwächter für Jack, als dieser das Satellitentelefon verwenden will, um die Insel zu verlassen. Dies spiegelt des weiteren die langfristige Rivalität zwischen den beiden wider. Formwandler Der Formwandler ist ein Typ von Charakter, dessen Gesinnung oder Identität sich verändert oder unklar ist, wodurch das Publikum daran erinnert wird, dass die Handlung nicht das ist, was sie zu sein scheint. Beispiele bei Lost sind Juliet, Rousseau und Locke. Juliet ist ein Beispiel für die häufig auftretende Art des Formwandlers, die ein anderes Geschlecht als der Held haben und unvorhergesehen in dessen Beziehungsgeflecht treten. Ein Formwandler kann auch eine Unterkategorie eines anderen Archetypen sein, wie zum Beispiel bei Ben. Obwohl dieser ein „Schatten“ ist, ist er auch ein Formwandler, dessen Aussagen manipulative Rätsel sind, die andere Charaktere trotzdem dazu bringen, zu handeln, und dessen ultimative Ziele fast immer unklar sind. Schatten Der Schatten ist der Gegensatz des Helden und bringt die negativen Kräfte von Gefahr und Angst in die Handlung mit ein. Bei Lost wird der Schatten sowohl von Ben als auch vom Monster dargestellt. In einem größeren Rahmen sind die Anderen allgemein, Jacob, Charles Widmore und die DHARMA Initiative als Schatten interpretierbar. Schelm Der Schelm bringt Humor und Witz in die Handlung. Bei Lost findet man diesen Archetypen in Form von Hurley, Charlie und von Sawyers Spitznamen. Handlung Die Handlung von Mythen kann in ein paar grundlegende archetypische „Kapitel“ generalisiert werden. Der Großteil der Handlung von Lost bis zum Ende der 3. Staffel fällt in die ersten beiden Kategorien „Aufbruch“ und „Initiation“. Der Aufbruch findet in der 1. Staffel statt, in der die Charaktere entdecken, dass es Probleme und Mächte gibt, mit denen man sich befassen muss. Die Initiation spiegelt sich darin wider, dass die Charaktere anfangen, ihre wahren Rollen in der Handlung zu entdecken. Kapitel 1: Aufbruch Die verschiedenen Träume und Visionen, die einige Charaktere erleben, können häufig als „Ruf des Abenteuers“ interpretiert werden. Diese sind teilweise sehr explizit, wie zum Beispiel bei Lockes Vision in der Schwitzhütte, die ihm mitteilt, dass er Eko retten muss. Die Vision, die er zuvor von Boone hatte und die zur Entdeckung der Beechcraft und zu Boones Tod führte, ist ebenfalls ein „Ruf des Abenteuers“. Jacks Rolle als Anführer kann ebenfalls als „Ruf des Abenteuers“ angesehen werden. Er folgt der Vision von seinem Vater und entdeckt die Höhlen, in die er wiederum die Überlebenden führt. Der erste Moment, in dem Locke realisiert, dass er wieder gehen kann , kann als „übernatürliche Hilfe“ angesehen werden, während seine Entdeckung der Luke sein erstes wichtiges „Tor“ ist, dass er schließlich im Finale der 1. Staffel durchschreitet. Kapitel 2: Initiation Lockes Entdeckung seiner eigenen Fähigkeiten und sein Vertrauen in seine Überzeugung in der 3. Staffel ist seine Apotheose. Bei Desmond ist dies der Fall, als er seine Fähigkeiten in Form seiner Visionen und deren Konsequenzen realisiert. Da diese beiden Charakte bisher die einzigen sind, die eine Apotheose erfahren haben, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie im 3. Kapitel, der „Rückkehr“, eine große Rolle spielen. Kapitel 3: Rückkehr Die Vorausblenden sind eine logische Nutzung der „Rückkehr“-Thematik. Da die Thematik jedoch bis zum Ende der 3. Staffel noch nicht im größeren behandelt wurde und da bereits angekündigt wurde, dass Lost mit der 6. Staffel im Jahr 2010 abgeschlossen wird http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/050707_01.html, ist davon auszugehen, dass die Handlung sich bald diesen Aspekten zuwenden wird. Siehe auch *Symbolik Externe Links * The Society for the Study of Lost :*Lost Character Archetypes thread :*Lost elemental mysteries thread - bezieht das Paranormale auf die Archetypen von Jung *Tubular Blog - Der Eintrag zu analysiert die Episode als Abkapselung von Campbells „Hero's Journey“ Category:Analyse Kategorie:Handlung